icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ISaved Your Life
iSaved Your Life is 9th episode of Season 3 of iCarly and was considered an iCarly special. The first airdate of this episode was January 18th, 2010. It is the episode after iQuit iCarly, and it explored the relationship of Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) and Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress), better known as "Creddie". The first short promo for it aired on Nickelodeon during the world premire of iQuit iCarly, the 2nd (first full-length) promo aired on Nickelodeon sometime in the end of December, and the third promo (second full-length) aired on January 11, 2010. An extended cut of the episode was aired on February 12, 2010, which contained 7 extra minutes of footage. Plot An iCarly fan dares Carly to wear a bunny suit and brush people´s teeth for a dollar. While filming the skit, Carly is almost run over by a taco truck, but Freddie pushes her out of the way and gets hurt himself. When she visits Freddie later, she says he is a hero to her and kisses him. After Freddie gets back to school, Sam seems amused by Carly´s and Freddie´s relationship and tells Freddie it won´t last because Carly only loves what he did, not him personally. When Freddie later doubts his feelings for Carly, they agree to put their relationship on hold until he heals and maybe try it again later. Freddie leaves, but when he is standing in the elevator at the end of the episode, he apparently can´t believe that he just broke up with Carly. Paintball Assassin Storyline Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Carly have a paintball war called Assassin. Spencer shoots Carly as she is eating toast. Freddie is shot by Sam during iCarly rehearsal. Then, it is down to Sam and Spencer. They battle for a while. Sam eventually wins when a box gets delivered to Spencer. He thinks Sam is in the box and he has his paintball blowgun ready. When the man opens the box there is a giant lollipop. Spencer says,"It's just a lollipop." The deliveryman then says, "Yeah, but where I come from, we don't call it a lollipop." After Spencer asks what he calls it, he says "Sucker!". The man hits Spencer with the lollipop then falls to the floor. Sam comes out from her hiding place above the door and before Spencer can react, she shoots Spencer on the forehead. Sam then celebrates and says she is the "Ultimate Assassin!" DVD On June 8th, 2010, iSaved Your Life Extended Version was released on DVD including episodes such as iThink They Kissed, iTwins, iQuit iCarly and iMove Out along with behind the scenes extras. The episodes mostly center around Freddie. Introduction: In 5, 4, 3, 2....He's sweet, polite, and....okay, definitely too gullible at times, but Freddie Benson keeps things running smoothly on iCarly. Always the center of Sam's constant ridicule, and the son of a completely overbearing mom, this loveable boy-next-door finally catches a lucky break! Freddie's dreams come true when he saves Carly's life. and she falls in love with him! iSaved Your Life Extended Director's Cut description on the DVD cover: Freddie saves Carly from an oncoming taco truck, and now Carly's in love! Could this be the hottest new couple or what? Quotes Sam: It's called assassin -- and it's not a game. Sam: Spencer gonna get got! Carly: I apologize for her grammar. Sam: I´m not educated, but I'm a lot of fun! Spencer: You bought a taco? Sam: Uh-huh. Spencer: From the truck that hit Freddie? Sam: Well, me starving is not gonna help him! Freddie: Mom, I'm not allergic to flowers! Mrs. Benson: And you weren't allergic to Mexican food trucks either, but look at you now! Mrs. Benson: (to Carly) I'll take these flowers, and I'll soak them in bleach. Mrs. Benson: (whispers sinisterly to Carly) It should have been you! Spencer: Hey look his foot sticks out of his cast! This little piggy went to market, and this little piggy got hit by a truck. Carly: SPENCER! Freddie: My mom thinks I'll choke on pills, so she pounds 'em with a mallet and puts the pill powder in my fruit sauce. Spencer: Fruit sauce? Freddie: My mom thinks I'll choke on fruits, so she pounds it with a mallet-- Spencer: It's not my business. Carly: What happened to the flowers? Mrs. Benson: I soaked them in bleach and pounded them with a mallet. Gibby: (afraid Sam is going to shoot him with the paintball weapon) Ah, don't! I'm just a Gibby! Sam: Use your face and body to protect me. Gibby: Ah, like a human shield. Sam: I was gonna say bullet monkey, but whatever tickles your peach. Rabbi walks through the school halls Gibby: There's Spencer with a fake beard! fires a paintball at the rabbi Rabbi: OY! Mr. Stern: Rabbi Goldman! Sam: Gibby That was a real rabbi! Gibby: I didn't know! I don't have cable! Gibby: (before Sam shoots him) How my hair look, Sam? Sam: You look good, Gib. (This is a reference to a scene from the HBO show The Wire, when Michael Lee shoots Snoop Pearson) Mrs. Benson: (catching Carly kissing Freddie in his bed) What the YUCK?!? Freddie: Carly, don't leave! Carly: to Mrs. Benson ; screaming She's beating me with your underwear! Sam: Remember two years ago when I dated that guy Eric Moseby–- kid with the big nose? Freddie: Sure, Noseby Moseby. Sam: Uh-huh. And remember how he tried to get me to be his girlfriend for like six months and I kept saying, "Get away from me, or I'll kill you"? And then he bought me a subscription to the Bacons of the World Club, and then boom, I thought I was in love with the guy? Freddie: I'm listening. Sam: I was never in love with him; I was in love with the foreign bacon that kept showing up at my door every month...like a beautiful, greasy dream. Freddie: I doubt that bacon can make you think you're in love with someone. Sam: You ever had Bolivian bacon? Freddie: No. Sam: It changes you.... Freddie: You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple. Sam: Very true, it makes me wanna puke up blood. Spencer: (inside Sam's locker) HEEEERE'S SPENCY! Sam closes her locker, locks it, and walks away I gotta stop saying witty things before I blow. Spencer: Do you see a girl in there? Delivery Guy: No. Why, did you order one? Carly: (to Freddie) Yeah, it's cute and geeky at the same time. It's cukey. Freddie: I just said, "Oh." Carly: No, you said it like you were at a raffle, and you won a prize, and then you found out that the prize was just a can of soup, so you go, "Oh." Freddie: You know I like you way better than most soups. retreats after Carly kisses him Carly: Wow... you seriously don't want to kiss me. Why? Freddie: 'Cause ... I'm just bacon! Carly: You're bacon? Freddie: Foreign bacon!! Carly: Well, I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up, and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda. Freddie: Amanda is disgusting. iSaved Your Life (Uncut) Note: This section features quotes exclusive to the uncut version of iSaved Your Life, which features 7 minutes of footage that was removed due to television time constraints. As such, all the quotes in the version edited for broadcast can also be found in this version by going to the iSaved Your Life section above. iCarly Fan: Okay, I dare Sam to get arrested. Carly: Nope, uh-uh. Sam: Been there, done that. [Sam said with a goofy smile] Freddie: Mom, what are you spraying me with? Mrs. Benson: An anti-bacterial body spray for boys. Freddie: Where do you find this stuff? Mrs. Benson: At sprayyourchildren.com! Freddie: Carly and Sam aren't freaks! (Mrs. Benson looks at Freddie in disbelief) Freddie: Carly's not a freak!! Mrs. Benson: Posy di, posy doo, I don't want posies in my house! Female Student: Is it true you're gonna be Batman in the next movie? Freddie: Uh, yeah, sure, spread that rumor. Freddie: Have you tried the Bolivian bacon? Carly: Yeah. It changes you... View Gallery for this episode here 309 Category:Season 3 Category:Specials